


Temptation

by orphan_account



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst and Porn, Bad Ending, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cheating, Crack Treated Seriously, Cunnilingus, Drugs, Drugs Made Them Do It, Eventual Smut, F/F, Gem/Human Relationships (Steven Universe), Girls Kissing, Hotel Sex, Humor, Infidelity, Interspecies Sex, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight, Marijuana, New York, New York City, Regret, Size Difference, Smut, Tribadism, businesswoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Yellow Diamond takes her first and last trip to New York City.





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, it's Yellow's turn for some hardcore action with a human buddy!

New York, New York. For some reason, Yellow Diamond couldn't help but be drawn to that one particular place on the planet Earth. She just couldn't quite put her finger on what was so appealing about it. Was it the Broadway shows? The complexity of the Grand Central Terminal? The huggable plushies at the Disney store? Or was it the desire to devour 25,000 square feet of sugary M&Ms--?

"Yes, thank you. Now can we _please_ get a move on?" Yellow impatiently cut off the narrator.

Right, right. Sorry.

Anyhoo, Yellow had decided to visit that Earth city one afternoon. It would all go smoothly and she would go home happy, right? So, she prepared to head to her handship.

"Have a safe trip, sweetie!" Blue Diamond called out to her as she was leaving.

"I most certainly will!" Yellow called out back. And so she went to Earth.

* * *

The city was absolutely packed with people. Even though she still stuck out like a sore thumb even in her smaller size, the humans mainly left her alone because they were accustomed to all sorts of crazy shit going on around here.

Unfortunately, she had chosen a very bad time to pass by the New York Stock Exchange when it was the time when everyone was going home.

 _WHUMP!_ Yellow felt somebody collide right into her shin. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" she growled.

"YOU watch where _you're_ going!" the short-haired brunette groaned, rubbing her head. She then looked up at the Gem. Her initial anger melted into awe. "Woah... you're a pretty lady..." she said quietly.

Yellow couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Soon after, she broke the silence between them. "You just came from inside that building, right?"

"Yeah, I work in there." answered the human in her late 20s. "I'm a stock broker."

"What do you do as a 'stock broker'?" questioned Yellow.

"A lot of things." replied the human. "Such as managing the financial portfolio of my clients, talking with my clients about which shares to buy or sell to get them the best return on their money, and monitoring their investments."

 _My, that sure DOES sound like an awful lot of tasks to do daily!_ the Diamond thought to herself. "Is it stressful?" wondered the Gem.

The woman let out a laugh. "Man, you have NOOOO idea."

Yellow somehow felt comforted by this interspecies conversation. In more ways than one, this human was just like... _herself_.

Suddenly, the human asked her, "You want to know what I like to do to unwind?"

"And what would that be?" Yellow said.

There was a pause, and then the woman suggested, "Well... how about I show you?"

Yellow cocked her head. "Would this take long?"

"No, I don't think so." reassured the human.

"Alright, then. Let's go." And so Yellow decided to follow the woman.

* * *

The twosome reached a inexpensive hotel, and the woman booked them a room. After closing the door behind them, she sat down on the floor, and began digging into her purse. She pulled out a lighter, and... something else.

"Wh... What is that?" asked Yellow (who was also sitting on the floor, right in front of the girl) in apprehension.

"It's pot." said the woman. She lit up her tube, inhaled it, and intentionally exhaled deeply, letting out a huge puff of white smoke. "You can smoke it. Makes you feel great." she added.

Yellow was silent.

"What, you've never tried it before?" said the now red-eyed human. "How about just this once?" She handed Yellow a second tube.

Yellow gave a shrug and took the tube. "I guess WILL try anything once..." And so she gave in to temptation.

With one inhalation, her mind felt cleared. Guess it wasn't as bad as she thought it would be!

A couple of wheezy breaths later, the Gem didn't know why the human was looking at her all funny. Before she could move, the woman climbed up onto her... and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips!

When they pulled away only connected by a trail of drool, they stared at each other--well, as much as they were capable of anyhow, with all the smoke in the room and whatnot--with lust in their eyes.

(Aw, man! Not the stupid cliché where drugs end up causing fictional characters to fuck each other!)

("Sorry, the what now?" Yellow asked the narrator.)

(Um, never mind.)

Licking her lips, the human pulled down Yellow's pants and lifted up her top, leaving her near-bare. What, did the pot reveal her 'true' personality?!

"Why are you doing this...?" Yellow blushed deeply and began to protest, but was cut off by warm touches that easily swept her away.

The woman was licking her glowing gemstone all over and fingering her slit.

"S-Sto--Ahhhh... ❤" Yellow relaxed and forgot about all her worries, too absorbed by the pleasure (and pot).

The girl dropped her own pants, climbed onto Yellow once again, and then turned around so that they were in a 69 position.

The woman decided to make the first move, maneuvering her tongue around Yellow's wet slit.

Yellow shivered at the feeling of the human's tongue. "O-oh! ❤" She couldn't take her eyes off of the businesswoman's own wet pussy; it just looked so inviting. After a little hesitation, Yellow also began licking. "Ahmm... ❤" Her own tongue covered the woman's entire slit. It tasted so good that she couldn't bring herself to stop.

This definitely pleased the human. "Hmmm! You're so intense! ❤" the woman giggled through licks.

The 69'ing carried on for a while, until the woman got back down from the Gem.

"What now? ❤" Yellow asked dizzily.

Without a word, the woman grabbed one of Yellow's legs, and lifted it up high as she moved her body in closer. She suddenly grinded their pussies together while sticking her tongue out mischievously.

Laying on the floor, Yellow shrieked and screamed at the powerful rubbing this person was surprisingly capable of.

The woman gripped onto the golden Diamond's leg tightly as she kept moving her hips faster and faster, all the way up until the sensations peaked. "OH, YEAH!! ❤" the woman shouted in delicious euphoria as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Cumming...!!! ❤" Yellow threw her head back and gritted her teeth as her body quaked.

They came together, at the same time. Femcum splattered onto the floor.

Yellow twitched a few times and gasped for air as she was coming back down from her sticky climax.

"That was awesome... ❤" the human sighed, sitting back and staring up at the ceiling.

The smell was getting to the poor Gem. "*cough* *cough* Well, that sure was fun. I-I must be going now..." Yellow stood up, cleaned herself off, and got dressed right before leaving the skunky room.

"Bye bye, baby... ❤" the woman lazily waved goodbye.

And so Yellow left the hotel. As the effects of the cannabis were fading away, Yellow became more and more aware of what she had done while she was high. And it wasn't good at all. This sex, the pleasure of it was now all a lie. What had she done? How could she have been so unfaithful to her actual lover?

When she made it back to her ship and got inside, Yellow staggered over and banged her head down on the control panel. _Ohhh, Blue... I'm so sorry..._ she cried internally as she was pulling her hair.

She could never talk to anyone about this. If Blue found out, she'd be dead meat. If Steven found out, she'd be dead meat. If her Court found out, she'd be dead meat. If White found out, she would _most definitely_ be dead meat!

Either way, if people knew the truth, she'd be toast no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
